Forbidden
by ClockworkMinds
Summary: It is forbidden. Allen and Kanda's love for one another. But to everyone it seems like they hate each other, but it's just a cover-up. The two know exactly what would happen if they got caught. They hope and pray that they are safe, even in the HQ and with Howard Link there almost constantly. Rated M, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, this is my first Yullen. I hope it's not too bad, but Microsoft Word kept telling me everything was wrong. NO! I REFUSE TO LISTEN TO YOU! Anyways, please review!_

* * *

It wasn't like Allen had much of a choice. He and Kanda hated each other, but it seemed that Komui insisted they went on missions together. If they went with Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, or Miranda, then Komui put them in the same room together.

It irritated the hell out of Kanda, but he ignored Allen and Timcanpy most of the time. Other times, he left Allen alone for extended periods of time, only to come back when Allen was asleep.

Allen, on the other, lost _a lot_ of sleep during missions. He didn't know why, though. But he did.

Luckily, this train ride was only four hours tops, so the two didn't have to spend too much time in close quarters. And there was no Lenalee to come to the rescue. Allen sat as close to the door as possible, giving Kanda as much room as he could. Allen could feel Kanda's cold glances every once in a while.

At one point, Kanda had fallen asleep and Allen managed to slip out unnoticed. He made his way to the food car. It was a tiny, bustling thing, easy to get lost in. It took Allen a minute to push through the crowd to the counter, where he ordered several sandwiches and water to be taken back to his car.

Kanda was awake and glaring at the door when Allen walked back in.

"What?" he said as he sat down.

"Where were you?" the samurai's words were short and clipped.

"Getting food, if you don't mind." Allen growled and leaned back.

"Tch,"

Three hours of agonizing silence later, they arrived at their destination. A small coastal village by the name of Hartford. The station was nothing no bigger than Allen's room back at the Order.

And their Finder was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is Michael?" Kanda huffed.

Allen rolled his eyes and set his suit case down. Maybe we should look for him instead of complaining about it."

Kanda gave Allen the darkest look ever. "Do not tell me what to do, beansprout."

"Then you quit doing the same."

Kanda fell silent. "There's the idiot." The raven-haired man scooped up his suit case and walked to Michael.

"Well?"

"There's been reports of akuma in the woods. Nowhere else. Just there."

"That's it?"

Michael nodded.

"Thank you, Michael. A little is better than nothing." Allen smiled at the Finder.

"Yeah, sure."

"Where's the nearest lodging? I'd like some sleep." Kanda's eyes turned to ice, waves of hate rolling off of him.

"Right this way, Mister Kanda." Michael turned and headed for the village.

The village was built in a circle around a large fountain, which was filled with blackish water and covered in vines. Allen knew that once it was a beautiful fountain, just neglected.

A few people were staring out of their shop windows. The whole town looked as if no one bothered to clean it.

"What's wrong with this place?" Allen whispered. "It's so…empty."

"The villagers are afraid of whatever monster lives in the woods. Legend says it's a witch, but reports say it's some kind of demon."

Kanda grunted, acknowledging what Michael said. Allen shook his hair out of his eyes. It was getting a bit long, since he could now pull it back with ribbon. But it was too thick to ever be like Kanda's.

Allen was more worried about the stares they were getting. The villager's clothes were dirty and worn, unlike their uniforms, which were black and gray, with silver buttons.

"Here we are. Not the best, but better than nothing." Michael opened the door to reveal a dimly lit tavern, the bartender and fat man in a greasy tunic and pants.

"What can I do for you gentlemen this evening?"

"One room, please." Michael said.

Kanda looked horrified at being stuck in the same room with Allen again. "What, you aren't staying with us?"

"No, sir. I cannot. Komui summoned me back for another mission. I'm really sorry." Michael paid the man and left.

Kanda snatched the room key from the counter and stalked off in the direction if their room.

Kanda took the bed closest to the door. Allen didn't dare argue.

Twenty minutes later, the two were in their beds. Well, at least, Kanda was. Allen had abandoned his bed for the tiny balcony. The night air was cool and damp.

"Moyashi, you out there?" Kanda's voice was quiet.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I'll wake you if I see or hear anything."

"Hn."

Back in silence, Allen got lost in his thoughts. He finally got tired of standing and sat against the outside wall next to the door and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was in his designated bed (designated meaning the one Kanda _hadn't _picked). He sat up slowly, gathering his surroundings, figuring out where he was. At first, he thought he was with Cross somewhere, but then he saw Kanda's sleeping form.

_Right, I'm on a mission. _With Kanda.

Allen had realized a while ago that Kanda had a soft side. He rarely showed it, but when he did, it took everyone by surprise. Allen gathered that part of Kanda's hard shell was because of Alma. And Alma's new life form.

Kanda rolled over and opened his eyes, catching Allen's gaze. But he said nothing. "Are you even awake, Moyashi?"

"Yeah,"

"Thought so. Why are you staring?"

"Sorry." Allen shut his eyes, hoping Kanda would ignore him.

"No, why are you staring? You do that a lot, you know."

"Go back to sleep Kanda," Allen rolled over.

"You know, I found you interesting. I've never known anyone to be so caring, but so distant."

Allen didn't say anything, just laid there. Next thing he knew, Kanda was close to his face. "Are you getting sick?"

"No. Why?"

"You're being awfully quiet."

"So? I'm tired."

Kanda sat back against the wall, crossing his legs. "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

Allen and Kanda sat in silence for a few moments.

"You." Allen stated.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? How? How am I the problem?"

"Because you act all tough and everything, but you've got a soft side. It's like you want to love but won't allow yourself to."

"What are you trying to get at, beansprout?"

"Nothing." Allen fell silent.

Kanda shut his eyes and leaned his head back. After a minute of sitting like that, he lowered his head, his black hair falling into his face. "I don't know what's going on with you, but if it's the Fourteenth taking over, we'll find help. Even if it means me literally dragging your nearly dead ass away from the Order for a while. You're too stubborn to die like that." Then Kanda was gone.

Allen was shocked by his words. Kanda didn't like him, but was willing to help Allen fight the Fourteenth?

So Allen lay in silence, listening to the silence form the open balcony doors. Silence. That wasn't right. Earlier there had been crickets.

Allen was out of bed and hauling Kanda out of his bed. "There's something going on."

Kanda sat up groggily. "You do realize that I'd like to get some sleep, right?"

"Shut up. Listen." Allen pointed to the balcony.

"I don't hear anything." Kanda was confused, looking at Allen. Allen's expression had changed from worried to a look of concentration.

"Exactly. There were cricket earlier."

Kanda froze, then jumped up, pulling his uniform on.

"Let's go,"

Allen was at Kanda's heels. He sensed something, but it wasn't an akuma, exactly. It was something else.

Allen saw something move just to his left. Whatever it was, headed straight for Kanda. The thing slammed into Kanda, sending Kanda into a small brick building, straight through the wall.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled. "Crown Clo-," the thing hit Allen next, but not as hard, seeing as how Allen was expecting it.

_Get up, Kanda. _Allen pleaded silently. "Crown Clown!" he hissed, jumping out of the way before the thing could get close. Allen landed by Kanda, who was sitting up, wiping the blood from his already healed injury.

"You okay?" Allen held out a hand to help Kanda up.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

It looked like a land shark, almost. Its mouth was wide and filled with rows and rows of sharp teeth. But the thing's body was spiky, like that of a porcupine.

"I don't think we can get too close." Kanda stated.

"Yeah."

It charged, but both Allen and Kanda were ready. Kanda had Mugen at ready, and Allen had Crown Clown aimed at the thing's neck.

"Ready?" Allen asked.

"One," Kanda whispered.

Allen tensed, ready to jump. "Two,"

"Three!" the two said, launching themselves at the beast. Allen felt something graze his side. The beast exploded into a ball of light. They had landed on the edge of a temple-like building.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Allen deactivated Crown Clown.

"Hey, Moyashi, you're hurt." Kanda's eyebrow's scrunched together.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Allen looked down at his side. "Or not," he blacked out. Kanda caught Allen before he could fall to the ground.

"You are such an idiot."

Kanda lifted Allen into his arms and carried him back to the inn. The bartender was serving breakfast.

"I need clean cloth and wine. Something with alcohol. Now." Kanda demanded.

The bartender must have gotten the message because of Allen's blood. Kanda was covered in it. The bartender handed a young boy clean towels, bandages, anesthetic, and wine from under the counter. The boy ran to the Exorcists room and set the supplies on the small table and darted out of the room before Kanda could say thank you.

H set Allen down on his bed as gently as possible and began peeling off Allen's uniform. Once Kanda had gotten it off, he examined the injury. He himself didn't know too much about injuries, but he knew that they had to be cleaned, sterilized, and bandaged.

So that's what he did. Kanda didn't like the beansprout a majority of the time, but he was a good kid. Kanda knew that without Allen, the Order was basically fucked over.

Kanda had fallen asleep in the rickety chair next to his bed, waiting for Allen to wake up. It had been three days. He was getting worried he'd have to call Komui to send in Lenalee and Lavi so he could take Allen back to Headquarters.

"Ow. Fuck." Kanda opened an eye to see the beansprout trying to sit up.

"Stop trying to move."

Allen gave up at Kanda's words and flopped back against the pillows. "What happened?"

"Our friend from the other day got you. You lost a lot of blood."

"Are we back home?" Allen's eyes were owlish.

"I wish, but we're still in Hartford."

Allen shut his eyes against the pain. "You should have let me die."

"Why is that?" Kanda sat forward.

"I can feel the Fourteenth taking over, little by little. I don't want to destroy any of you. Or hurt you."

Kanda sighed. "Remember what I said the other night? You could have died the other day. But you didn't. You fought with yourself and I could tell. I think the Fourteenth is trying to keep you alive."

Allen turned his head to look Kanda in the eye. "It would have been for the best."

"No, it wouldn't have." Kanda leaned forward, close to Allen's face. "There are people who will help you. Once we get back, we'll tell Komui. We'll tell the others. They'll help."

Kanda did something Allen never expected him to. Kanda kissed him.

It wasn't rough, but gentle. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, pulling him closer. Kanda didn't fight off Allen's touch, but went with it, allowing Allen to pull him to the bed. Kanda pushed the beansprout against the pillows.

"You do know we can't go any further than this, right?" Kanda whispered in Allen's ear. He then proceeded to nip it and kiss down to his collar bone and suckle.

"Hmmm. Yeah," Allen arched into Kanda's mouth.

Kanda pulled away and kissed Allen's lips one last time. "We should go to bed."

"Yeah." Allen settled into Kanda's arms for the night, his head on the samurai's chest

* * *

_It might take me a day or two to update this. Seeing as how I have some major tests this week. But I plan on updating twice, if not more._


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter. I couldn't believe how many likes and follows I got...in less than 24 hours. Thank you, to those who read and reviewed it. I'm not mentioning names because I respect your privacy. Unless you say otherwise. _

_And I'm also thinking of starting another Yullen story, but with a fairly interesting twist. Message me if you want the summary of what I THINK it'll be like. Actually, I'm pretty sure._

_But anyways, enjoy for now and expect another chapter or two up by Friday._

* * *

When Kanda woke up, Allen was nowhere in sight. He looked around frantically for a few moments before locating Allen on the tiny balcony. He stood slowly, looking for his coat. When he couldn't find it, he assumed Allen had it.

Allen was leaning against the rickety railing, his head in his hands. Kanda walked up behind Moyashi and pulled him into a hug.

"Hm?" Allen leaned back into Kanda.

"Good morning." Kanda kissed the top of Allen's head.

Allen smiled. "Morning."

Kanda pulled away to stand next to Allen on the tiny balcony. "Now that we have destroyed a building and you're healed, we can go investigate."

Allen cocked his head in confusion, but then his face lit up as the light bulb went off in his head. "Right. Our friend in the forest. Do you think the one form the other night was part of it?"

"Most likely. No one has said much, but while you were asleep I went around and asked people if they knew anything about what was going on. One young lady in particular seemed to know a lot. More than she should. About us."

"What do you mean?" Allen straightened.

"The Exorcists. The Earl. The Ark."

Allen choked. "How?"

"This woman claims to have a family member in Central." Kanda turned to face Allen. "I don't know who she is. She could very well be working for Lvellie."

"I hate him." Allen huffed, going back into the room.

"We all do,"

Allen sat down at the foot of Kanda's bed. When Kanda glanced up from the floor, Allen's elbows were on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Lvellie sent us away because of the Fourteenth. He knows that Neah is getting stronger."

Kanda sat next to Allen. "Then fight him, because I sure as hell am not putting Mugen through your heart again. It might make it worse."

Allen laughed dryly, falling back to the bed, starting up at the ceiling. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know. I don't want you to have to do that, but just know that if the Fourteenth _does_ take over, I want _you _to be the one to kill me."

"If I kill the Fourteenth, wouldn't you die too?"

"Probably. But from what I feel and know, I'm just something like a host."

The two sat in silence for a while. Kanda lay on his side, watching Allen. The younger Exorcist had his eyes closed and his scarred arm over them.

"Aren, I swear I will help you through this. No matter what."

Allen opened his silver eyes, which were unusually dull. He sat up than nestled closer to Kanda. Allen's skin was cold and clammy to the touch.

"Let's get dressed and go talk to our friend." Kanda kissed Allen's forehead.

The two got dressed quickly and walked downstairs, being greeted by the grouchy bartender. They exited, and were smacked with a rush of cold air.

"Storms?"

Kanda shrugged. He led Allen to a small hat boutique. Inside was a girl about Allen's height, trying to pull a shelf from its case. "Damn it!" she growled as it came free and she landed on her butt.

She turned around as she sat up, her eyes widening when she saw Allen and Kanda. "Oh, my God. I'm so sorry." She straightened, brushing herself off.

"This is Allen."

"Oh! Hi, Allen! I'm Ashley."

"Nice to meet you Ashley." Allen said, giving a slight bow.

"Tell him what you told me." Kanda said.

"This way, you two. Would either of you like some tea?"

Ashley opened a door. It led to a small stairwell.

"Yes," Allen said. Kanda was silent, his hand brushing Allen's arm.

Ashley opened another door to a dimly lit apartment. There was a small kitchen, a table and four chairs, a bed, and a bathroom. The windows were covered with heavy black clothes, letting in no light.

"I apologize for the mess, but ever since the akuma have been attacking, I haven't been up here much." Ashley started a fire in the tiny stove. "Please, have a seat."

Allen sat next to Kanda, who reflexively jumped a little. The two exchanged a look that told one another to be alert.

"It's fine. And how come you've not been up here?"

"Oh. My mother. She lives in the woods. She's our legendary witch. No one in town knows. But her brother just recently lost his wife and now the place is like a breeding ground for akuma. People just go missing."

She made the tea, handing the silver-eyed boy and the samurai a cup.

Kanda sucked in a deep breath. "How do you manage to get out without anyone noticing?"

Ashley grinned. "Well, that's easy. This place was once full of underground tunnels, when it was bigger. When the city was still here. The tunnel right under this building leads straight out into the woods."

City?" Allen and Kanda asked at the same time.

"Yes, a city. God, it was beautiful. One day it was here, the next, in total ruins, no sign that life had been there. Like it had been abandoned for hundreds of years." Ashley shrugged.

"Gone? How?"

"I don't know. I suspect _that_ was the work of a witch, but no one can say, really."

Kanda shook his head. "That seems impossible."

"Boy, there are plenty of things in this world that seem impossible, but they happen."

Allen sat up a little straighter. "I think that maybe we should take you to Headquarters with us. Komui might be interested in letting you be on the science division."

"Che," Kanda scoffed. "Science division my ass. Ashley, Allen has a point. Boss-man will figure something out."

Ashley's eyes lit up, but her facial expression told them she was scared.

"Don't worry. The only one that bites there is Timcanpy."

The three met at the train station. Ashley only had a small satchel of her belongings.

"Do you not own any clothes, woman?" Kanda asked jokingly.

Ashley shot him a dark look. "I don't. Just calm down, will you?"

Allen laughed. "He was only kidding. Kanda is known to be in the occasional good mood."

They made their way to the train car. It was first class and Ashley look entirely out of place there. Even the stewards and stewardesses had better clothing.

But Ashley wore black and white, her long black hair braided back, still reaching her waist. The dress was knee length and her boots knee high.

"So, first class, eh?" Ashley said as she sat down across from Allen and Kanda.

"What, you've never been first class on a train before?"

Ashley shook her head. "The nicest thing I was in was the hearse for my mother's funeral."

"Oh," Kanda said, immediately regretting his earlier retort.

"It is fine, really. My mother was never really around to take care of me, just my Grandmother."

"I'm sorry," Kanda whispered.

The rest of the train ride was left in silence. Ashley had pulled her coat over herself as a blanket and used her bag as a pillow. Allen leaned back against Kanda and relaxed, soon falling asleep.

The train screeched to a stop. Allen opened his pentacle eye, then realized they were home. He gently shook Kanda awake, then looked at Ashley, who was sitting against the window, wide awake.

"Oh, is this our stop?" her voice was quiet.

Allen nodded. Kanda hadn't shown any sign of movement so Allen stood and grabbed a hold of Kanda's sleeve and pulled. Kanda fell to the floor, not immediately registering the fact that Allen (who was considerably smaller than Kanda, not height wise) had pulled him off of the seat.

"What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"Well, good morning to you too," Allen said sarcastically, grabbing their suitcases from the shelf.

Ashley had changed into a long, dark green dress. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, tied with a dark red ribbon. Unlike Kanda, she didn't have bangs.

"What is all that for?" Kanda huffed, standing up.

"Oh. Uhm, for the Black Order. I didn't know if you guys always wear the uniforms or not." Ashley picked at the sleeve of her dress.

"No. If we aren't on a mission, we actually wear street clothes." Kanda sighed.

Ashley stood, now about as tall as Kanda. "Heels much?' Allen said.

"Yeah." Ashley opened her bag and pulled out a pair of flat shoes, like ballerina shoes. She slid them on and stuffed her boots into her bag.

"We ready? Lenalee and Lavi should be waiting for us."

Ashley shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. Let's go."

Allen took the lead and Kanda brought up the rear. The boys could feel the fear rolling off of Ashley in thick, heavy waves, and yet she held herself together, even if it was by a mere thread.

Only Lavi was at the station. He waited with a Finder, whom Allen recognized as Toma. Lavi's hair was tousled and he didn't have a headband in.

"Yuu! Allen!" Lavi waved, but froze when he saw Ashley.

Thunder and lightning crackled, highlighting the dark sky. Lavi looked up in worry.

Kanda patted Ashley on the shoulder. "We'd better get back before the storm hits. Crossing water in that won't be good."

Allen snickered. "Crossing water when there's a thunderstorm is _never _good."

They all burst out laughing. Ashley chuckled nervously.

"May I?" Lavi held out his hand and she looped her arm through his elbow.

Two Finders were waiting at the docks with a covered boat at the ready. Allen carefully got in, afraid he'd fall into the icy water, but Kanda held his elbow. Lavi got in the boat then lifted Ashley in, setting her gently on the wood floor.

"I'm Lavi, by the way." He gave her a two fingered salute.

Ashley smiled and saluted back. "Ashley. Nice to meet you."

* * *

_I MIGHT get another chapter up tonight. MAYBE._

_And I'll get Tim in here. He's back at headquarters right now._

_As for Ashley, I don't know yet._

_~ClockworkMinds~_

_Until next time..._


	3. Chapter 3

_I suppose_ _I should start doing warnings. So:_

**_WARNING: If you do NOT like swearing, do not read...There might be a few sexist comments from Lavi. I don't own -man, just this plot and Ashley. _**

* * *

The water began to get rough about half way across. Ashley had found a corner between two huge crates to sit; since they were covered by tarp she was dry. Or as dry as you could get in the blistering wind and rain.

Lavi began cursing obscenities when the covering of the boat began to slip. He tried to pull it back, but failed as the wind ripped it right out of his hands. The five of them were slapped with icy rain. Ashley stayed were she was, unmoving, apparently asleep.

"Great!" Kanda threw up his arms, already soaked.

"Kanda, don't start. It's not Lavi's fault or anyone else's. The storm is just a bad one." Allen sighed.

Lavi sat against the crates. "The best we can do is sit here until we get to HQ."

About fifteen minutes later, the boat crashed onto shore. It nearly knocked Kanda and Allen off their feet and sent a Finder over the edge onto the wet beach. Lavi shook Ashley awake. Her lips had a blue tint to them, but whose didn't right now?

"Come on." Allen hissed through clenched teeth.

The Finders grabbed the bags and were on the Exorcists' heels as they hauled ass up to the front gate. The gatekeeper let them through reluctantly, still not liking Allen.

The foyer was covered in bright string and light. Balloons were tied to the outright creepy angel statues.

Lenalee body slammed Allen, hugging him tightly. She didn't pull back when the water began seeping into her clothes.

"Uhm, Lenalee, I'm a bit wet." Allen held his hands up.

She pulled back, her dark eyes shining. "Right. You guys go shower, get warmed up, and meet us in the cafeteria. And Ashley, come with me." Lenalee motioned for Ashley to follow. A Finder handed Ashley her bag.

Allen, Kanda, and Lavi went their separate ways to their room. Allen moved slowly, his muscle hurt from the beating they took, his brain tired from too much thinking.

Most of all, he was still in shock from what happened between he and Kanda. Kanda, of all people, had sworn he'd protect Allen. Allen knew he'd do this. But what Allen was unsure of was if Kanda would stab him with Mugen again if Neah decided to show his face.

Allen pulled out a fresh pair of pants, socks, underwear, and a heavy shirt. Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the bathroom. The door seemed unusually heavy, but Allen knew it was because of his strength.

He picked the shower stall farthest away from the door. Thankfully, the water was hot. Allen was grateful.

Then something small and gold cracked him in the head. At first, he thought it was a joke from someone thrown a gun that looked like Jasdevi's at him. Instead, he looked up to see Timcanpy floating around his head.

"Tim!" He snatched the little creature out of midair. "I thought Komui had done something to you!"

The golem showed his teeth, like he was smiling at Allen, then licked him.

"Aw, Tim. Was that really necessary?" Allen wiped at his face. For an answer, Tim flew to the shower head where he perched.

"Ok, fine. Stay up there." Allen went back to his shower.

The bathroom door slammed open. Allen subtly poked his head out of the shower. Lavi was there, his hand pressed to his ear. He was speaking in a different language, something that sounded like Italian.

"Shit. Someone's in here. Gotta go."

Silence.

Timcanpy shot from his perch. Allen had a feeling as to where he was going.

"Ow! Fuck!" Lavi hissed, swatting at Tim. Allen snickered. "Allen, you in here?"

"Yeah." Allen heard Lavi get closer.

"Take your oh-so-loving golem. Damn thing just bit me." Lavi tossed the little ball of irritation over the top of the shower. Allen caught Tim, laughing hysterically.

"Tim, you must learn that its bad manners to bite and throw yourself at people. Unless they deserve it."

Time responded by flashing his teeth.

Ten minutes later, Allen was out of the shower, trying to keep Tim out of his face so he could comb his hair and brush his teeth. Now, Tim, on the other hand, only wanted Allen's attention, which he wasn't giving the tiny beast.

Tim wasn't a normal golem. He could show holograms and eat. He had something like…well…_feelings_.

"Okay, okay. Jeez Tim. Waiting wouldn't have killed you." Allen patted his shoulder for the golem to sit on. It nestled into Allen's shirt quickly, enjoying his master's warmth.

Allen made his way down to the cafeteria, where he knew the entire HQ would be waiting. He moved slowly, wanting to think. As much as Allen enjoyed Lavi's presence, Lavi was pretty annoying sometimes.

Most of all, he didn't want to have to face Kanda. Yeah, he knew Kanda did what he a-did and said what he said on his own free will, but Allen was worried that since they were back home, he would avoid Allen.

Allen shook the thought, entering the cafeteria. Miranda was the first to see him. She ran over to the white-haired Exorcist and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Allen! Welcome home!" Reever grinned.

"Reever-san. Nice to see you again." Allen smiled, scanning the room for Kanda. He spotted the raven-haired Exorcist standing next to Lenalee and Lavi.

Allen made his way through the crowd to his fellow Exorcists.

"So, Yuu. What happened between you and Allen while you were gone?" Lavi asked.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled.

"Whoa there. Chill down. No need to be on the offensive, Yuu."

Kanda pulled Lavi into a chokehold. "Don't. Call. Me. Yuu."

"Sorry. Sorry." Lavi held his hands up.

Kanda let go of Lavi and stormed from the room. The scientists and Finders moved swiftly out of his way.

"What is with him?"

Allen's silver eyes met Lavi's. "You keep calling him by his given name. He doesn't exactly like that."

"I know. I do it because he reacts. If he didn't react, then I wouldn't do it." Lavi shrugged.

"Well, then. How was the mission? Komui said you got hurt." Lenalee patted Allen's Innocence arm.

"It went well. I did get hurt, no thanks to a porcupine akuma."

"Porcupine akuma?" Lavi snickered.

"Yes. And I'll go find another one so you can deal with it." Allen retorted.

"Allen! What do you want to eat?!" Jerri yelled.

"The usual!" Allen yelled back, grinning.

Bookman (Old Panda) came into the room, grabbed Lavi by his ear, and hauled him out. Lavi went kicking and screaming. Allen laughed at Lavi's expression, which was that of pain and fear. At least someone scared the young Bookman.

After two hours of being questioned and talked to, Allen made his way to his room. He was exhausted. It was too much talking. Too much excitement.

Allen ran into something rock solid.

"Oi, Moyashi. Watch where you're going."

Kanda. "Shove off, Kanda." Allen stepped around him. He didn't want to mess with the ever crabby Japanese man, especially when he was like this.

"Hey. Chill."

Allen whirled on Kanda. "Chill? You're the one that won't talk to me. You're the one that stormed from the room earlier, without so much as a word to me."

"Link is here."

Those three words made Allen freeze. If Link was back, it meant that Lvellie was putting Allen under surveillance again. "Shit." Allen cursed.

"Exactly. Which means, we have to go back to our old ways. Fighting and trying to kill one another every second possible." Kanda said.

"Yeah."

They went their separate ways, not saying another word to each other. The next few weeks were going to be a nightmare. Where Link was, Lvellie was sure to follow.

* * *

_I've also argued with the characters for this. I'm sure you writers have done so, Yullen or not. Kanda especially wants to kill me. I'm not crazy, just weird. If I didn't argue with myself and the characters in this. Otherwise there would be no plot. _

_~ClockworkMinds~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry guys, but this is probably going to be crap, seeing as how I'm sick. Yay...I will still be posting this week, don't worry._

_Thank you to my beta, __**Yullen22490 **__for editing this._

_And yes, I realize this is a bit short, but it's kind of a filler chapter. Sorry. Plus my brain is fried from testing last week._

* * *

Allen shot up into a sitting position in his bed. He was covered in cold, clammy sweat.

_The Fourteenth. Always the same. Damned. Nightmare._

Allen sighed, heaving himself from the bed and stumbling to the closet to get the day's clothes. He could only hope that Komui wouldn't send him out on another mission, seeing as he just got back. But it would be just his luck that Komui would do so.

Allen hated it with every atom in his being. He didn't want to be the Fourteenth. He never wanted any of this. But yet he was happy he was here and alive and well.

"Hey! You still in there?!" Lavi's voice broke through Allen's thoughts.

"Yeah, Lavi. I'm up. Just give me a minute."

"Great. Komui wants us to start debriefing Ashley and get some training done today. Not with Ashley, of course."

Allen slipped his boots on and opened the door. "What is Komui going to do with Ashley, exactly?"

Lavi shrugged. A single green a scanning Allen. "No idea. Probably the science division. She only corrected Reever a dozen times last night."

Timcanpy flew out of Allen's room and smacked Lavi in the head with a solid _thump. _

"Well, you little sucker. What was that for?" Lavi rubbed the spot where Tim had hit. Timcanpy backed up, ready to hit Lavi again when Allen snatched him from midair.

"Behave yourself, Tim."

Tim grinning, showing his ever sharp teeth. He flew out of Allen's hand, settling on the boy's head.

"What is with him? He's been acting odd lately." Lavi nodded at Tim.

Allen shrugged. "God only knows. Maybe Cross has something to do with it."

"He'd better, 'cause the little fucker is pissing me off." A deep voice came from behind them.

"Good morning, Kanda," Allen didn't bother turning around. He just continued walking behind Lavi, knowing Link was somewhere close. The man never seemed to make a direct approach until Allen was in the cafeteria.

Link was already there, at Allen's usual table. Lenalee looked irritated.

"The usual, Jerry." Allen told the chef.

Jerry was quick with Allen's order. He gathered the mountains of food and made his way to the table, sitting across from Link.

"Hi, Two-spot." Lavi lightly punched Link on the shoulder. Link made a growling noise in the back of his throat.

Kanda calmly sat next to Allen and picked up his chopsticks.

"How have you been, Kanda?" Link asked.

Kanda looked up at the man with narrowed eyes. "Che. What does the likes of you want to do with the likes of me?"

Allen choked on his food. Kanda had just seriously smarted off to Link. Did he not realize that Lvellie could end him? He probably did, but didn't care.

"So, Allen. The plans for today are what, exactly?"

"Training. Briefing Ashley and getting her settled in. More training. Maybe being sent off on an assignment." Allen said.

"You wish," Kanda mumbled under his breath.

Link froze. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me. You know very well that you cannot follow Allen on any assignments. And your following him around _everywhere _is actually getting on my nerves. Now back the fuck off."

The whole cafeteria fell silent. Kanda merely got to his feet and walked calmly from the roome, not being heard from again for several hours.

Allen met Lenalee and Lavi in the training room at one. Ashley was there, dressed in a boy's street clothes. She had a gun holstered at her waist, It was gold.

_Gold. Like Jasdevi's._

Allen shook the thought. He knew she had no relation to the Noah twins. But it was like she did. Ashley had the same dark eyes as human David (Devit) did. She had the same black hair.

Komui appeared at the doorway, holding a clipboard. "Kanda, be nice to Ashley. Lavi, don't even think about it. (Meaning don't hit on her). Lenalee, thank you for being nice. Allen, same."

Komui walked to the middle of the room and stopped, scanning the group head to toe.

"What makes you think I'll be nice?" Kanda scoffed.

"Well, if not, you're stuck with Allen on your next mission." That shut Kanda up. "Now, Ashley has a gun, yes. There are bullets in there. I won't say of what origin, but they are there. Don't make her mad. Kanda, Ashley, you two are up first." Komui stepped off to the side.

"Just give up now weakling. You won't win,"

Ashley grinned, drawing her gun. "Weakling? Are you talking about yourself there, Mr. Yuu Kanda?"

Kanda growled, jumping at Ashley, who moved away too quickly for a human. Allen snickered when he saw her on the other side of the room.

"Shut up, Moyashi!" Kanda spun around seeing Ashley and moved towards her.

Ashley drew her gun and aimed it at Kanda. She pulled the trigger, but no sound came from it. Instead, Kanda was hit with water, which froze the moment it hit his arm.

"What the fuck?" he froze, looking at his arm.

"I'm kind of a magician, you could say. Like my brother." She grinned and ran towards Kanda, taking him down. She had Mugen in her hand, inches away from his throat. "Don't fuck with me. 'Lero would kill you." She pulled herself off of Kanda and handed him Mugen.

Allen and Lavi burst out laughing. Lenalee and Komui were dumbfounded. Kanda had just been taken out by a _girl. _One who was at least nearly two feet shorter than he was. It just seemed that way.

Kanda gave the two hyenas a dark look before sitting on the railing on the opposite site of the room.

"Allen and Kanda. You two are up next."

Kanda groaned, but pulled himself from his perch. Allen faced Kanda with a menacing gin on his face.

"Beware, 'sprout. Your ass is about to get handed to you."

* * *

_Oh, Kanda...as hateful and crabby as always, aren't you?_

_Go check out Illusions if you haven't yet. New chapter up soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_I have nothing to say. Hi. Enjoy the next chapter._

_I also might be doing a random collection of stories to fill in the time between my udating of Forbidden and Illusions. One-shots, whatever my mind can come up with._

* * *

Kanda lunged at Allen, who ducked and used his momentum to catch Kanda in the back of his knee. Kanda stumbled but caught his balance fairly quick. Nothing ever seemed to phase the Japanese man.

Kanda caught Allen by surprise and shoved the younger boy into the wall. "This is not funny."

Allen shoved Kanda away, but used Kanda's shoulders to flip over the samurai, twisting around, Allen pulled Kanda with him, pinning the man to the matted floor. "I know."

Kanda shoved Allen off of him, wishing he didn't have to.

_"Supervisor, we need you in Lab 3. Now!" _Reever's voice made Allen jump and gave Kanda more than enough time to clock Allen in the face.

"Right!" Komui turned to the group. "Okay, go do whatever. Seems the Science Division has done something again. Good-bye!" Komui rna out the door.

Lavi and Lenalee were watching Allen, who was holding his nose. "You good, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be with you guys in a minute." Allen waved the two off.

"You coming, Kanda?" Lenalee smiled nervously.

"Che."

"Okay, then. See you two around. Don't kill each other."

Kanda turned to Allen and crouched down in front of him, pulling the beansprout's hand away form his face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Allen chuckled. "It's okay, bakanda. You had to."

"Che. As if." Kanda scoffed.

Allen stood, grabbing a towel and pressing it to his nose. "I'll make it. A broken nose won't kill me. It's a minor injury." Allen's voice was muffled by the towel.

"Head wounds bleed a lot. Hasn't anyone every told you that?"

"I know. I'm not stupid."

Kanda led Allen out of the training room. The two made their way to the infirmary to get Allen's nose checked and probably fixed. BY the time the two did reach the infirmary, the bleeding had stopped and was just throbbing.

The head nurse was ticked when she saw Allen and Kanda walk in with Allen holding a bloody towel to his nose. She quickly pull the young Exorcist away and scowled at Kanda, who stood by the door with his arms crossed."What exactly happened?" the head nurse asked Allen.

"Kanda happened."

"I figured as much. What did you do to piss him off?"

"We were training and he punched me."

The head nurse shook her head. "Komui needs to stop putting you two up against each other. You always get hurt,"

Allen shrugged. "Not much I can do ro say."

"I know. Now go along. I can't do too much more about your nose."

Allen slid off the bed, nodded his thanks to the nurse, and nearly walked into Kanda on his way out.

"Come on."

As for Link...

"Hey, Kanda, where's Link?"

"I don't know. Lvellie is probably here somewhere and Link is most likely reporting to him."

Allen followed Kanda silently, not saying anything more. The man's hair was not in its usual ponytail, but tied at the nape of his neck. It was shorter than it had been before. Allen assumed Kanda had gotten it cut after they got back.

Kanda opened a door to a dark room. The air was cold and damp, like it led down. But when Kanda flipped the light on, it revealed something Allen never expected.

The room was medium sized, with a bunk bed and two desks. Kanda's lotus flower sat on one desk, marking it as Kanda's. The walls had several pictures of the group (Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Allen, and Kanda) There was also a few of just them and them in smaller groups. There was even a few og Tiedoll's sketches framed and hung on the walls.

"This is our new room. Since Timothy moved in, they needed a smaller room for him and there wasn't enough, so Komui had this great idea of sticking us together. Nice, isn't it?"

Allen couldn't tell if the last part was sarcasm or not. The room was cozy-looking, but not heat wise. Allen stepped in behind Kanda and noticed a fireplace against the wall of the door.

"It's one of the few rooms that have its own bathroom. There's a huge closet in the bathroom, which is about the size of our old rooms." Kanda explained. "Top bunk is yours, obviously." Kanda indicated to the white sheets. The bottom bunk was covered in dark ones, whether they were dark blue or black, Allen couldn't tell.

"Komui thought that was a good idea?"

Kanda nodded. "Yeah. Well, it won't be so bad. Just don't wake me up in the middle of the night and you'll be fine."

"I didn't plan on it. You'd kill me."

"Allen! Kanda!" Lavi yelled.

Allen poked his head out the door. Lavi skid to a halt in front of him, panting like crazy.

"Komui. Komlin. The Ninth."

Allen looked back at Kanda. "Shit," He said and tore out of the room after Lavi, with Kanda at their heels.

Sure enough, there was a Komlin in the East wing, and it had Lenalee cornered and Komui was nowhere to be seen. He had to be with the Science Division still.

"Lenalee! Hang on!" Allen called.

Allen activated Crown Clown and jumped for Komlin, who was too busy trying to capture Lenalee to take note of his presence. Lavi hit Komlin with his hammer, knocking a leg out from under the robot. Allen used the robot's falling momentum to launch himself at the wall and landed near Lenalee.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Nii-san is a total idiot." she grumbled.

Lavi had only knocked Komlin down. And Komlin was getting back up.

* * *

_Oooohhh.. CLIFFHANGER! It's a bad one too and I know it._

_But I really argued with Kanda on this one. He didn't want to room with Allen. Allen was all for it, especially having the top bunk. _

_So, I'm working on the next chap. and same for Illusions. _


	6. Chapter 6

_And so here it is. The next chapter of Forbidden. I have plans for this chapter. Nothing bad, just something...interesting._

* * *

Komlin was getting back up. Not good. Not good at all. At least Allen had Lenalee and could get her to safety while Lavi and Kanda kept Komlin preoccupied.

Lenalee dragged Allen with her out of the corner and under Komlin's legs.

"Ah-ha-hahahaa! Get them!" Komui yelled.

Komlin honed in on the four Exorcists. Yes, four. The supervisor was letting his creation get his little sister?!

"Komui? Do you realize-," Lavi didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. He was knocked into a piller by the robot.

Allen released Lenalee and went to Lavi's aid, helping the Bookman stand.

"Damned robot. Damn Komui." the red head growled.

Komlin had knocked Kanda out. Lenalee was yelling at Komui, who was shrieking orders at Komlin. That left Allen and Lavi to take care of the robot.

"Great," the two groaned in unison.

They lept for Komlin's back. His weak spot. The two Exorcist's moves echoed each other, like they knew what move the other was going to make. Lavi hit Komlin's head as hard as he could as Allen ripped the wiring from the 'bot's neck. As it sounded as if it were powering down, Komlin ran into the wall in attempt to throw off Lavi and Allen. It failed, of course, because the two were already on the ground.

Lenalee had knocked Komui out and joined Allen and the Bookman. "I swear, he is so stupid."

Somehow, the three of them would have to take Komlin down. They looked at one another. Just attack. That was all they could do.

So they did.

"Fire seal!" Lavi slammed his war hammer.

"Fucking sister complex," Allen whipped around to see Kanda. He had Mugen drawn and looked as pissed as ever. "Let's get this thing taken down so I can go sleep."

Allen laughed lightly before following Kanda to the robot's head.

"EXTERMINATE!" the robot said.

Lavi had brought his hammer down on Komlin's back, frying it. Literally. Komlin caught fire and began fritzing.

Allen pushing his sword through Komlin's head with a little help from the raven-haired Exorcist. Komlin began to fallen, taking Allen and Kanda with it.

The two were slammed into the wall, leaving fissures in the stone. Kanda was the first to pull himself from the ground, swearing at Komui the entire time.

"Oh, Komlin! Why do they always do this to you?" Komui bawled.

Kanda glared at him. "Because your robots are crazy, like you. And they don't exactly help us."

"Well, _sorry._ But I have to. It'll help later." the man whined.

Kanda growled and walked away, probably to his new room. Allen waved at Lenalee and signaled he was going to follow Kanda. She nodded and proceeded to glare at her brother.

"Figured you'd follow." Kanda stated.

"Hey. You're not very nice."

"Never said I was,"

"Never acted like you were." Allen clenched his teeth.

Kanda stopped, turning around to glare at Allen. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you heard me, Kanda."

He had Allen pinned to the wall. "I know I did. Since when did you become a smart ass?"

Allen didn't have time to answer because Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's, cutting off the boy's words. Allen was surprised at first, but relaxed into the kiss before long. Kanda tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Only what seemed like forever later, Kanda pulled away, breaking the kiss. Both were breathless and panting heavily.

they pulled away from each other without another word, making their way to the room they shared. Kanda claimed the bathroom first, leaving Allen in the room by himself.

After twenty minutes, Kanda reemerged from the bathroom, waving Allen in. Allen picked up his pajamas and shut the door behind him and locked it.

Allen looked at himself in the mirror. He had his usual scar, white hair, and arm. But there were also deep-seat purple circles under his eyes. Plus, Allen was unusually pale. He shook it off, showered, and get dressed.

He tried to be as silent as possible as he re-entered the room. Kanda was on his bed, arm thrown over his eyes, seemingly asleep. Allen carefully got into the top bunk and settled in, pulled the covers over his head, wanting more than anything to get some sleep.

He did, after a while.

Allen woke up to Kanda talking softly to himself. "Bakanda?" Allen asked quietly, hanging carefully over the edge of the bed.

Kanda peeked at him through jet black hair. "What, Moyashi?"

"Nothing. Just heard you talking."

"I was." Kanda admitted.

Allen's eyes widened. "You going crazy?"

"Che. No. If anything will drive me crazy, it'll be this _place,_ not you or anyone else."

There was silence between them. Allen had several questions he wanted to ask the other man, but didn't. Allen looked at Kanda pointedly. He took a deep breath and prepared to die.

"Kanda, do you like me?"

Kanda sat up, looking up at Allen. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like _like _me. More than friends."

"Why do you ask?" Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"Because you've kissed me twice. And you act different around me."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes." Allen stated.

"Then yes, Moyashi. I do."

* * *

_Oh, confession! I probably won't be updating at all next week, with spring break and everything. Depending on what I have to do. So, there's the chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_OK. I'm thinking about doing a story about Devit (David, Devitto, whatever you want to call him.) Now, if I do, it won't get published until either Forbidden or Illusions has 10 chapters or so. On the other hand, if enough people request I do it now, then I will. If that happens, it won't be updated as often as Forbidden and Illusions._

_Devit will be the narrator for it. Summary: I never thought I'd be back home in America. Yet here I am. I had been gone for three years. What happened in the lost time? Where's my family I left behind? I have a feeling the Order will be on my tail too. All I remember is the Earl running me through with a sword and here I am. Where is here anyway?_

_Well, that's that. Now on with Forbidden._

* * *

Kanda woke up to see the blurry outline of Allen doing his handstand push-ups on a chair. Thankfully these ones were metal. Komui had probably put them in here for this exact reason.

"Good morning, Moyashi."

Allen nearly jumped out of his skin. The sudden sound of Kanda's voice scared him and he lost balance, falling to the floor oh-so-gracefully. The chair flipped over and landed on top of him. Allen slowly sat up, shoving the chair away, rubbing his head. "What the hell, Kanda?"

Kanda grinned. "Maybe you shouldn't do that stuff when I'm asleep. Next time I'll take you down physically."

"You're funny, Kanda. Realy funny." Allen stood, pulling his uniform on.

"Yuu! Allen! Come on! Komui has another misson for you two!"

Lavi. Kanda was up in milliseconds, throwing open the door and pulling Lavi in. Kanda shoved Lavi against the wall, growling. "Don't call me that."

"But it's you name, is it not?" Lavi said nervously.

Allen pulled Lavi out of Kanda's grasp. "Chill, will you? Lavi, go tell Komui we'll be right down."

Lavi was gone before Allen could even finish his sentence. Allen glared at Kanda, hoping thr older man understood te vibes coming from him. "Seriously, Bakanda?

Kanda shrugged, ignoring the fact Allen had just called him an idiot. "I don't like my given name."

"Obviously. But it wouldn't kill you to be nice."

Lavi looked at Allen and laughed. "It would."

Allen rolled his eyes and pushed passed the two men. "I'm going to go get some breakfast, if you don't mind. You're welcome to join me."

Kanda let go of the rabbit's shirt and stalked off after Allen.

_That was weird. He actually listened to Allen. _Lavi thought to himself. He shut the door and went the opposite direction the other two had went in. Lavi was going to see if the Old Panda had something for him to do. If he did, Lavi would take care of it then go eat. If not, he'd go eat and hopefully avoid Kanda.

Allen and Kanda entered the cafeteria (or canteen, as I've seen it called). It was unusually quiet. There were almost no Finders and no other Exorcists. Ashley was there, though. She was at the table farthest from the entrance.

"Hey, Kanda. We can go sit with Ashley if you want." Allen suggested.

"Whatever. Let's get our food."

Jeryy greeted them, with their food ready and hot. Kanda grabbed his tray of soba, leaving Allen behind to gather the many plates of food he had. The two sat down across from Ashley, whom appeared to be asleep. She peered up at them through her dark hair.

"Oh. Good morning." She said, sitting up a little straighter.

"Good morning." Allen grinned and began eating. Kanda gave him a weird look, but picked up his chopsticks and poked at his soba.

He then looked at Ashley, noticing she had on a black turtleneck and black jeans. on the bench next to her was a tan trenchcoat and a phone box. "So you were assigned?" Kanda asked.

Ashley cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"You're a Finder. You were assigned."

"Oh. Right." She said, smiling weakly. "By the way, I'm your Finder on your next mission. Komui says we have to leave by noon."

Allen looked up, realizing Ashley was awake. "Sounds good. Where are we going?" Allen took another bite of rice.

"Bellevue, Germany. Fair sized village. Population is about ten thousand. Reports say there's been some odd cases of the dead rising from their graves. We have no idea if the Earl is involved or if its Innocence."

Kanda choked on his soba. "So we have no idea what we are dealing with?"

"Not one bit."

"Great. Just what we needed." Kanda threw up his arms, looking irritated.

"Calm down, Kanda. It might not be that bad." Allen said.

Kanda gave Allen a dark look. "Really, Moyashi? If there's Innocence involved, then there's akuma. Even if the Earl doesn't have anything to do with it."

Allen shrugged. "I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

At eleven, the two Exorcists met Ashley in Komui's office, ready for a debreifing. Komui had three pamphlets, one for each of them. There was also two thick folders on his desk. _Their files. _Of every report, injury, and whatever else.

"Please sit, Allen, Kanda." Komui stood. He looked between us, sighing. "Central has made a decision. You may not like it, but you don't have to accept it." KOmui took his glasses off.

Kanda and Allen exchanged worried looks and obvious thoughts.

"They're promoting us." Kanda said bluntly. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Komui nodded. "Yes. You can either accept it, or not. It would be preferred that you accepted."

Kanda nodded. "Fine. Whatever makes the idiots happy."

Allen nodded. "Seeing as how Cross won't do his job."

"Good! Now, here's the information we have so far. The report papers are in the back. Be careful, you two. By the time you get back, your General uniforms will be ready for you." Komui handed them the booklets and shooed them away.

Ashley hadn't said anything. She just stood there, hands clasped behind her back. She wasn't tiny for a girl, nor was she tall. She had a well built frame and was slightly broad-shouldered.

"Generals, huh? This is new." Allen said, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. Figured sometihng like this would happen sooner or later. Even with you and the Fourteenth."

Ashley gave us a confused look. "You'll learn soon enough. We don't have time to explain everything."

"Right. We should get going. Our train leaves in and hour." Ashley was gone.

"I'm going to go get my bag packed. Meet you at the front gate." Allen left Kanda.

The second Allen opened his door, Timcanpy smacked him in the head. Hard.

"Ow, Tim. Was that neccessary?" He rubbed the spot the golem hit. "Sometimes I wonder if you're Kanda's golem." he shook his head, grabbing his suitcase and began throwing clothes into it.

_Knock knock knock. _"Moyashi, you in there?"

Kanda. "Yeah. Door is unlocked." Allen didn't even look up to see the older Exorcist enter.

"Sorry to disrupt your packing, but I have a question."

Allen glanced at Kanda out of the corners of his eyes. "Shoot." Allen shut his suitcase and looked at him.

"Why'd you accept the promotion?"

Allen shrugged. "I don't know. Cross is never around and we lost six or so Generals in the war."

Timcanpy was floating lazily around Kanda's head. The samurai snatched it out of the air and held Tim gently in his hand. Tim opened his mouth in hopes that Kanda had food. "Don't you think Tim knows where Cross is?"

"Nope. He hasn't showed any sign of knowing."

Kanda let go of the golem. He walked up behind Allen and pulled him into a hug. "I swear if you ever do what Cross did, I will hunt you down, kill you, bring you back, and kill you again. After that, I don't know."

"Is that so, Kanda? I'd like to see you try." Allen retorted.

Kanda pressed his lips to Allen's forehead. "You know I'd do it, so don't bother trying to resist. Pulling a stunt like that again _will _cost you your life. And it may not even end up being me who kills you."

Allen looked at the time on his pocket watch. They had five minutes to get downstairs and to the front gates and that took at least ten. "We'd need to go."

Kanda nodded and followed Allen out, grabbing his own suitcase from where he had left it by the door.

* * *

_Huzzah! New chapter done! Since I have no school today, I may be posting one more for this and maybe one or two more for Illusions. No garentee either will happen though. I'm working on a biology project (Yaaaaaaaayyyy..NOT) and the story I mentioned at the begining._

_Later, readers._


	8. New Dangers

_Well...since I AM on LiveJournal, I'll be posting some helpful tips on writing. Feel free to ask me questions here too though. I don't bite unless someone makes me mad. Lost Memories should be updated sometime in the next 3 or 4 days. I've got too much stuff on my mind right now. _

_And I'm not bothering with a disclaimer because you know the routine by now. And as or warnings, I'll tell you when there is one. Most of the time its for Kanda's language._

* * *

They found Ashley on the train already, sitting on one bench with her legs crossed. She didn't have her Finder robe on. She wore a tight tank top with a collar that hugged her neck, black jeans, and heavy boots.

"Don't even think about it, Kanda," She opened her eyes and stood. "You think you're Mr. Stealth Master, but you are not."

Allen snickered and received a death glare form Kanda. Allen shrugged and sat next to the spot where Ashley was. Ashley slid on her Finder robe, not bothering to button it before she sat back down.

"We have a sliver more information. Reports say the townspeople claim its the Viscount's daughter causing all of this. According to them she's taken to the dark side after her father announced her marriage to a man named Neil Gellahan. Angela isn't taking to well to it. Viscount Marstyn is hiring people who could be her body guards. You two are them. Try not to kill one another on the job."

Allen sighed. "So Kanda and I are to be bodyguards of this Angela Marstyn."

"Yes, you are. And the viscount isn't thrilled you two are about her age. He's worried you'll 'make her impure'. And I quote that from reports. Sir Neil Gellahan is forty something. I can see why Angela doesn't want to be married."

"Higher ups marry for money, not love. It's saddening, really." Kanda stated.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah. The Viscount lost a lot of money in the underground last month. Gambling, but my guest. Could be other things."

Kanda choked. "Both are highly likely."

"How old is Angela, exactly?"

"Seventeen. You're only two days older than she is,"

It was Allen's turned to be surprised. "What do you mean? Why the hell am i getting put on this job what this girl is two days younger than me?"

"Simple. You're her age. You'd understand the problems she has." Ashley shrugged.

"I'm not a female!" Allen threw up his arms in frustration.

"We know, Allen. We do. But you're seventeen and she needs to be around someone her age."

"What's with her father, then?" Allen asked.

Ashley shrugged. "He's greedy and mean, I guess. I've only seen the man in pictures. Toma says the guy is scary up close."

Kanda stopped the other two from saying any more. "We should get some sleep. We have a long night ahead of us."

* * *

Allen woke up the next morning with Ashley on his shoulder. He smiled and moved out from under her shoulder as carefully as he could. But he failed, of course. Ashley jumped up, flailing in attempts to stay balanced. Allen caught her and pulled her back to her feet.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, Ashley. You're a friend. It doesn't bother me one bit." Allen smiled. "We should go get some breakfast before the train stops."

She nodded. "Wait, Kanda's not here."

"He's probably off patrolling. I'm sure we'll run into him before we stop."

The two made their way to the dining car, where they found about three dozen people in shabby clothing around the tables. Everyone looked scared. Mothers were holding children in their arms, children were crying, men and fathers standing close and whispering. Not one person glanced up at us when we entered the car. Everyone except Kanda.

"Told you we'd find him," Allen grinned and walked over to Kanda with Ashley in tow. "What's going on?"

Kanda growled and crossed his arms. "The people from the previous stop have said that Bellevue is overrun by the undead. I don't know if it is true or not. I've contacted Komui and got the message through."

"What did he say?" Allen squeezed his eyes shut, ready for whatever comment Kanda was going to make.

"He thinks its akuma blood. Reever does too,"

Allen opened his eyes in surprise.

"What are you staring at, beansprout?"

"Nothing. So what did Reever say?"

"He thinks that one of the seventeen undertakers there are infusing corpses with akuma blood somehow. As our luck would have it, there's a Noah involved. Or the undertaker themselves are an akuma,"

"That doesn't seem likely." Ashley said.

Kanda shot her a dark look. "In this world and era with the Earl fucking with us, anything is possible,"

Ashley didn't even flinch. Kanda had gotten pretty close to her face and was now nearly nose to nose with her. But she just stood there and glared right back. "Listen, Yuu Kanda. I am not afraid of you. I'm in this and won't go until I'm dead. Whether I have Innocence or not."

Kanda's eyes widened at her words. No one had ever dared to talk back to Kanda, seeing as how he was so scary. Ashley was a good foot or so shorter than he was. Kanda wasn't taking it too well either. Allen could feel the air electrify.

"Hey, guys. Don't do anything,"

Before Allen could pull them apart, Ashley cold-cocked Kanda. Kanda flinched, his cheek reddening and bruising. Ashley had packed a lot of power behind her hit. She stood glaring at Kanda, whom straightened and growled. he turned around and pushed through the crowd tot he bartender and asked for ice. He reappeared not two minutes later, holding a cloth napkin of ice to his face.

"Are you Exorcists?" someone said behind them. Allen turned around to see a young girl, about the age of ten, staring up at the trio with wide eyes.

"Yes, we are. Can we help you," Allen crouched down so he was eye level with the little girl.

"My mommy wants to talk to you," She darted into the crowd and came back with her mother in tow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry if she bothered you." the woman said.

"It's fine, ma'am. She said you wanted to talk to us."

The little girl spoke. "We're from Bellevue. Daddy's been acting odd since last month."

Allen straightened. "What do you mean?"

The woman sighed, lifting the girl into her arms. "My husband lost his sister last month to the flu. They were very close. I've heard about the akuma and their making. I don't think he's brought his sister back. He wouldn't dare put his sister through that kind of torture."

Kanda sighed. "You'd be amazed at what people do."

The woman froze. "Are you saying it is possible?"

Allen nodded. "Anything is, really. We won't know until we get there."

* * *

_From now on, I'm going to attempt to title chapters. Most by my guesses won't be. But if any of you have suggestions, let me know._

_As it is the end of the school year for me, I'm going to push myself as much as possible. I'll still post, trust me. It made me sad that I was unable to post the last few days when I wanted to. But anyways, I'm editing more chapters for everything and am working on more fanfics. No, I will NOT be posting those, but one is for Black Butler and the other for Blue Exorcist._

_I love you all in a non-creepy way. And if you have any ideas for one-shots, let me know!_


	9. It Hits Home

_To Katie2000: The Black Butler one will be up soon. Probably when I get one of the DGM fanfics almost done. Three is enough for me to have up. It's A LOT of work keeping them updated with school and everything. I might get it up by the end of the month. I'm hoping.  
_

_Anyways. I've had a few bad reviews. But if any writer on here ever, ever gets a bad review or a not so nice one, take it as a good one. Let it fuel your writing, because getting bad and good reviews is all about writing. Most writers wouldn't be who they are today if it weren't for those who despise their stories._

_And I'm terribly sorry for the horrible cliffhanger last chapter. I didn't have that much time to type. These chapters normally take me about thirty minutes to type and another thirty to edit. Then I don't post them when I should. I'll try to be better about that._

* * *

The rest of the train ride was sickeningly slow. Kanda and Allen talked to most of the people in the dining car, along with a few others in the third class cars. Many didn't know about the Bellevue situation, others didn't want to talk about it, claiming it was too horrible and gruesome. Those who did say something, their stories were all the same. Kanda and Allen weren't getting anywhere in this.

The woman and her daughter were in their room sleeping fitfully. The daughter's name was Lizzie and the mother's name was Jane. The two had went to London for Jane's mother's funeral and were heading back home when they heard the news. It had been three weeks since they'd been in Bellevue.

Jane explained all the unusual deaths before she left. She spoke of the Viscount's daughter and her fiance and how the marriage wasn't going to work. Jane had said the fiance wanted nothing but money and was a fraud in her opinion. The man was known for getting drunk and beating women, and occasionally killing them. He was a pleasant man when around the townspeople. Just an act to hide his true self, but the villagers know who he really was. They had even once made an attempt to tell the Viscount, whom didn't listen because they were low lives.

Allen mulled over what Jane and the others had told them. He and Kanda weren't up for speaking to one another because they were both as irritated as hell.

Then it occurred to Allen. There was a science facility nearby. A good amount of Bellevue had worked there. Almost every person they'd talked to mentioned it. What if the people who were dying were employees? What if they were being experimented on?

Allen touched Kanda's shoulder. "Hey. Remember the science research facility?"

Kanda nodded, wondering where Allen was going with this. "Yeah, why?"

"What if the people who are dying work there? What if they're being experimented on and it's killing them then bringing then back?"

"I don't think that's possible."

"Sure it is. If some sort of concoction is being snuck into their food and the workers are consuming it, dying, then coming back it is possible."

"Huh. You actually have a point there, Moyashi. I didn't know you could be so smart."

Allen shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"The train will arrive in Bellevue, Germany in ten minutes. If you are departing please be ready at the doors." A bell hop came through the car announcing the news loudly.

"We'd better go get Jane and Lizzie up, then." Allen said.

Jane was still asleep, whereas Lizzie was up. Lizzie was crying, shaking her mother's shoulders. "Mommy, wake up. Please, Mommy."

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Allen knelt down next to the girl.

"Mommy won't wake up." she sobbed and threw herself at Allen. "I think she might be dead or like Daddy."

Allen hugged her, patting her back in attempts to calm her. "Kanda, check for a pulse."

Kanda did. He let out a breath of release. "She's not dead, Lizzie. Just heavily drugged. Did you mother eat anything while we were gone?"

Lizzie nodded. "A strange man came by and offered us food. I didn't eat it 'cause the man was scary."

"Good girl. About how long has your mom been like this?"

"I don't know. Are we going to be home soon?" Lizzie looked up at Kanda with wide eyes.

Kanda nodded. "Allen, I'm going to go to the infirmary car and get them over here with a stretcher."

"And I'll stay here." Allen said, but Kanda was gone before he could finish his sentence. "Lizzie, sit down. Can you carry your luggage?"

The little girl nodded. Kanda came back in followed by three men, who had a stretcher, a medic kit, and blankets. Lizzie's eyes widened when she saw the men come in. She hid behind Allen tightening her grip on his coat. Allen could feel her trembling.

"Lizzie, everything will be okay. These men are going to help you mother." Allen reassured her, hoping it would work.

"B-but they l-look like th-the men who took Aunty away."

Allen looked up at Kanda. Kanda crouched down next to Allen. "Lizzie, what men?"

"The men from the science thing. Daddy was sad Auntie died and they came and got him."

Allen and Kanda exchanged glances. Of course. Lizzie's father was one of the experiments, and possibly brought his sister back.

"Lizzie, you'll have to take us to your house. DO you have any family left in Bellevue?"

Lizzie nodded.

"Okay, that's good. We'll talk to them and help your mommy. We'll make sure whoever is doing this to people will not continue."

The young girl nodded, still horrified at the sight and thought of her mother's condition right now. They were one of the first people off the train. Their first stop was the local hospital.

* * *

The hospital smell _too _sterile. It made Allen gag when he stepped foot through the front doors. Kanda just wrinkled his nose and continued on behind the men with the stretcher.

"Excuse me, sirs! You cannot go in there!" a woman from behind the desk called.

"We'll go in. We've got a friend in there." Kanda said.

"Friend or not, you're not allowed in." The woman put her hands on her hips.

"Listen, We're Exorcists from the Black Order. We'll go in because our friend is in there."

Kanda was outright lying. He didn't consider anyone a friend.

One of the men who had carried the stretcher motioned for us to follow him. He led us to where Jane was. She was hooked up to a bunch of odd-looking machines. She had a tube running from her mouth to a large box, which was beeping loudly. Lizzie peeked out from where she had buried her face in Allen's coat. She saw her mother and let out a small scream that resembled a drawn out squeek.

"Mommy!" Lizzie ripped herself from Allen's arms and shot over to the edge of her mother's bed. She shook Jane violently, trying to wake her up.

Allen set his hands on Lizzie's shoulders. "Lizzie, sweetie. You need to let your mother rest so she can get better."

"Lizzie! Jane!" a man's deep voice cut through the silence.

Kanda stood in front of the man, preventing him from reaching the two girls. He tried to get around the raven-haired Exorcist several times, but failed. He slammed into Kanda, who didn't even budge. "I suggest you tell us who you are." Kanda said flatly.

The man glared at Kanda. "I am Lizzie's father and husband to Jane Fairchild. Let me by."

Lizzie looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "Daddy!" Lizzie launched herself at the man, confirming what he had said. He hugged the girl tightly before looking up at Kanda and Allen.

"If you would like, you can stay at our place. Hostels and whatnot are rather expensive around here."

Allen and Kanda exchanged glances. "Of course. Thank you." Allen spoke, bowing slightly toward the man.

* * *

_I got smacked with a pan of genius on this and Illusions. And I'm sorry for lack of updates. School is getting crazy because its the end of the year, I have a trip to DC in a little over two weeks, and a shit ton of tests to worry about passing. Just one teeny-tiny review sparks inspiration. Even a favorite or a follow. But I am NOT requiring them. Otherwise I update on my own time._

_Anything you want to know about writing? Go check out my Livejournal. I'm baka_moyashi18 there. Or just ask me here. PM me if that is the case._


	10. House of Hell

_Here's another chapter...I'm sorry if you guys feel like I'm abusing this story. But, if you'd like, go read Illusions or Lost Memories. They're my other two DGM stories. I love you readers who have stuck with me even if I don't update that often._

* * *

Lizzie's home was a tiny cottage, nestled near the base of the mountain which the home of Angela Marstyn sat. This mission would be rather interesting.

Lizzie wasn't going to leave her father. He opened the door, letting us in. "I never formally introduced myself. I'm James Fairchild."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Fairchild." Allen said.

"Call me James. And I supposed you're hungry. I would be happy to make supper."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, but we can't tonight. We are here because we've been assigned as body guards to Angela Marstyn."

James froze. "That cursed girl? What does the Black Order and the Vatican want with her?" James spat.

Allen shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. We think the Earl is at work here. Maybe Innocence. We won't know until we get the run down of things. And once we talk to Angela."

James crossed his arms. "You know Angela is said to have powers, persay."

Ashley spoke up. "We do know that, Mr. Fairchild. But it is their jobs and Generals of the Black Order to solve the harder cases."

"Generals, you say? You look nothing of it."

"Now, Mr. Fairchild. Please be calm." Ashley said, a warning look on her face.

"I suppose I must agree with you. I'm terribly sorry about snapping at you,"

"It's quite all right, Mr. Fairchild. Could you allow us to change before heading to the Marstyn House?" Ashley asked.

James nodded. "Last door to your left. There should still be clean water in there. Take your time."

Ashley changed first. When she came back out, she was wearing a dark green, ankle-length dress and a deep red shawl. She had pulled part of her hair up into a braided bun, with the rest of her hair down. She had on flat black leather boots. The dress was 3/4 sleeved and revealed a tattoo on her fore arm.

"You have a tattoo?" Allen asked.

She nodded. "Yes. It's in Japanese. Kanda might be able to read it."

"Your family was a religious one. Why'd you leave?" Kanda said from the shadows.

Ashley looked up, her usually bright eyes now dull. "My mother was raped and killed and my father hung. My brothers and sisters resented me because they thought I was the one who hired someone to kill our parents. I left because then they'd be able to make a better life for themselves without having to worry about me. I've not spoken to then in years."

Allen touched her arm. "Well, you're in the Order now. We're your family."

"Thank you, Allen. Go get changed, will you. We need to hurry."

Allen nodded and went into the washroom. Kanda already had his pants on, but was shirtless. He turned around when the beansprout walked in.

"What are we wearing?" Allen asked.

"Black. All black."

Allen held up his uniform, which consisted or black pants made of some weird, rough material and a dark red shirt. "Yeah, all black all right."

"Shut up." Kanda said.

Allen quickly got dressed, not liking the feeling of the pants on his legs. "Damn, what is this made out of?"

Kanda shrugged. "God only knows. Yes, it's annoying, but according to Ashley, it's required. Get used to it."

"Damn it, I'd rather be in our uniforms." Allen groaned.

"Guys! Let's get a move on!" Ashley yelled through the door.

Allen slipped his boots on and grabbed the coat before exiting with Kanda right behind him. Kanda touched the small of Allen's back, making him shiver. Ashley eyed Kanda hand and sighed.

"Be on you best behavior. Kanda, you cannot threaten anyone. Understood?"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go."

"Good-bye, Mr. Fairchild. We'll see you around." Ashley said. Lizzie was sitting under the kitchen table with some toys.

Allen crouched down to say good bye to her. Lizzie threw herself at Allen, sobbing. "Make sure mommy comes home, Mr. Exorcist."

Allen hugged the girl back. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure of that. We all will."

Lizzie pulled away, nodded and smiling through her tears. Allen then stood and went to Ashley and Kanda who were waiting for him outside.

The air had gotten chilly. The castle (or mansion) looked scary from where they were, hundreds of feet below.

Ashley led the group to the center of town. She spoke to several people in a different language that sounded like German. When the trio reached the center of town, a large black carriage loomed over them. It looked scary as hell. Allen and Kanda exchanged worried glances, but went into the carriage.

Inside was a young girl with white-blonde hair in a red dress. She sat next to an older man, who gripped her hand tightly, almost abusively. They had to be Angela and Neil Gellahan. Gellahan looked like a creeper. Angela had a far away look in her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry for my fiance's behavior. She isn't feeling well today."

Angela glared at Neil. "I'm feeling just fine! It's you and your disgusting friends who make me sick!" She ripped her hand from Neil's and sat between Kanda and I. "Don't you dare touch me." she told Neil.

Neil pulled back an arm, ready to swing. Allen covered Angela with his body as Kanda block the blow. "Don't you dare swing at her again." Kanda's voice was low.

"Who the hell are you to tell me how I treat my fiance?!"

Kanda growled. "We're her body guards. Exorcist Generals of the Black Order. Now back the fuck off."

Allen heard Neil sit. This was going to be a long, tiring mission.

* * *

The ride up the mountain was rough. Angela had fallen asleep against Allen's shoulder. Kanda's eyes hadn't left Neil, who stared out the window.

The second the carriage stopped, Neil was out and storming up the staircase to the double doors. He slammed them open, screaming in what sounded like French. Angela had woken up, non too thrilled about Neil's yelling.

"Welcome to my home. I apologize for anything bad that gets said to you. Just ignore it. Please, follow me."

Kanda and Allen looked at Ashley, who looked pissed as ever. She shrugged and followed Angela up the stairs and into the house of Hell. Allen could sense it.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I have an English project to do, though I'd rather update. But it's a nice chunk of my grade._

_Thank you two my two new followers on this. You know who you are and you made my day. Review if you like and enjoy life!_


	11. It's A Scary World

_Oh, my ostriches. I've abused fanfiction. I'm sorry guys. I haven't abandoned you. I won't. Due to school, driving lessons, bass and violin lessons, I haven't written. So here's another chapter. I'm trying to get everything updated tonight and tomorrow. Go updates! Don't kill me for not updating!_

* * *

The foyer of Angela's house was huge. Allen didn't particularly like it. He felt exposed and vulnerable. In front of them was two sets of wide, carpeted stairs. Below the balcony was a set of double doors. Angela's father appeared at the top of the stairs, looking rather...upset by the trio's appearance.

"So you three are the new bodyguards?" His voice was rough, like he smoked.

"Just Mr. Walker and I." Kanda spoke. He looked more than ready to cracked this guy upside the head if he could.

Mr. Marstyn looked more regal than he was. He sent off vibes of hate, heartlessness, and emptiness. Allen wondered if this guy actually cared about his daughter. He was probably just marrying her off to have more money for prostitutes or gambling. Huh. That sounded oddly familiar. Master Cross.

"Oh, really? Than what's this girl doing here?" He nearly shouted.

Angela looked at Allen nervously. Allen jerked his head in a upward motion then towards Mr. Marstyn. _Stand up straight, don't look directly at him. Use your voice. Speak._

"I am Ashley. I am Angela's new maid."

Mr. Marstyn stopped in front of Ashley. She was visibly trying not to cringed at his acrid smell. We all were doing the same. He was way too close to her face, but Ashley steeled herself and dealt with it.

"She seems different. Angela, did you pick this whore off the streets?"

"No, Father. She was hired by you. Along with Mr. Walker and Mr. Kanda."

Angela's father turned to examine Kanda and Allen. He sniffed Kanda, then Allen. _Sniffed. _"You're Mr. Allen Walker?"

"Yessir."

"You and samurai boy here had better protect Angela with your lives."

Allen narrowed his eyes and glanced at Kanda, who gave the slightest shrug. "We intend to."

"Good. Now you'll be shown to your rooms. I expect you to be with Angela at all times. Seven is when breakfast is served. You will be told the schedule in the kitchen at six when you arrive there."

Angela loosened up. "Oh, guys. I'm so sorry about my father."

Kanda wrinkled his nose. "We've dealt with worse. Believe me."

"Master Cross was here. I can tell."

Angela looked at Allen, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What?"

"My adoptive father."

Her eyes widened. "You're the idiot pupil."

Allen nodded. "Sadly."

"Ew. I feel bad for you. But welcome to my humble abode. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go to the library. I need to be alone. Mira will show you three around. Please get her if you need me."

A young woman of about twenty-two appeared to our left. "So. You three." She said, her voice heavily accented in German. "Well, don't just stand there. Come on!"

We followed Mira to the depths of the house. She led us down a set of stone stairs and into a cool hallway. She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out two keys. "Your doors are ze last ones on either side. Meet me here tomorrow morning at six AM."

We nodded, taking the keys from her. Ashley looked at us, her eyes sad. 'I'll be over in a minute. I need to talk to you."

"Sure!" Allen grinned, pulling his bag into the room. He grabbed Kanda's and threw it next to a rickety dresser. Then he saw there was one bed. One flippin' bed.

"I don't want to hear it, Moyashi."

Ashely peeked into the room. "You guys free?"

"Yup. Come on in, Ash."

She sat down in the old chair. "Please don't kill me. But, I think I know why I suddenly have all these powers and shit."

"Go on." Kanda growled.

Ashley sucked in a deep breath, then released it slowly. "I think I'm a Noah."

Allen's jaw dropped, but Kanda remained frozen. "You can't be serious."

"I don't know. For all I know, i could be a werewolf."

"Those aren't real." Kanda stated harshly.

"Ash, listen. We'll take blood tests when we get back. We'll call Komui tonight if we have to. Why do you think that you're a Noah?"

Ashley sighed. "Allen. I'm scared. For the first time in years, I'm scared. I don't want to hurt any of you."

Allen crouched in front of Ashley. "You won't. I'm a Noah too. Been through the shit the Order has given me and my friends and got through it. Here I am, a General. We're all expendable in one way or another."

"Even if we're cursed because of some program or an experiment. Ash, shut up and deal with the nightmares. Stay in here if you have to. I'm through with watching the Order beating the shit out of us." Kanda said.

Ashley pulled her legs up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees, then spoke with closed eyes. "I just want my old life back. I want to be happy. I want to have friends."

"You have us." Allen offered.

"I know, I know. But my old friends, Allen. I wish I was normal."

Kanda burst out laughing. "Since when is there a such thing as normal? Never! That's the thing. This is normal for us. For you now. Suck it up. The European branch is here to help."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to go to bed. You two kids have fun." Ashley paused at the door. "Oh, Kanda. I'm sorry for beating you up earlier. I didn't mean to."

"That's because that was the Noah in you talking. If you're like Allen, you'll control it. If not, then you'll change and we'll have no choice but to kill you." Kanda shrugged.

"Thanks for the reassurance, Kanda." Ashley said sarcastically.

"No problem, sis." Kanda shit back.

* * *

_And next up, we get family breakfast. Sounds fun right? NOT. So if you'd like, I'm on Quotev under ClockworkMinds, soon to be something else. But you can find The Journal of Devin Ari James as one of my stories, plus more. Have fun and enjoy life!_


	12. Author's Note: DON'T KILL ME PLEASE

_I'm really sorry for those of you who thought this was an update. Not til later. But I wanted to make a quick author's note and plan on doing this for my other two stories. (Maybe)_

_Summer is here in three days. I have exams this week, and am taking my laptop with me to write, so expect updates. Or you can go check out my Quotev, which is also ClockworkMinds. The stories are Afterlife and Sea of Red. Or, if you're a write, check out my LiveJournal under baka_moyashi18 for writing tips._

_Also, this is MY STORY. If you feel the need to correct me on how I write, be my guest, but it just annoys the hell out of me. First off, it's sort of rude to tell someone how to write their story. Second off, if you don't like my plot line, please don't read anything of mine. I hear enough complaining from the teachers and the people I go to school with. I'm glad people would like to help, but I have no need for it. People are reading my stuff, and that is what makes me happy. Okay, yeah. If you see something misspelled or I've screw a timeline date up, correct me please. Even though I read everything over about 10 times, i still miss stuff._

_Oh, and for Pot of Fire, when DGM was taking place, there were indeed jeans. Levi's were patented back in the late 1800's for miners. I'm a history geek. I would know._

_Anyways. I'm sorry if I'm ranting, but I'm really annoyed with people right now. Hence why I'm anti-social at school._

_I will write how I wish, not how anyone else wishes. I don't write and wake up to impress everyone. But hey, haters fuel my writing power. Don't expect me to please everyone, 'cause I don't even want to go there._

_Enjoy life and have a fun summer. See you all later!_


	13. Family Breakfast

_I apologize greatly for my rant. But it had to be done. Now for the next chapter!_

* * *

Allen, Kanda, and Ashley were already upstairs waiting for Angela and her fiance to come down. The two entered the large dining hall at exactly nine o'clock. Angela looked tired and sick, whereas her fiance had a too-smug expression on his face. Allen and Kanda exchanged looks of worry. They were going to find out if Angela was okay. But that would have to wait.

Moments after the need-not-to-be couple entered, Angela's father arrived and sat at his end of the table. He watched Angela, then his face reddened with anger. "Look at your fiance, girl! It's disrespectful-,"

"To not look at the one you're going to marry. I know, Father. I just feel ill."

Her father's face lost all color. "You've done well, my boy." he smiled at the man who called himself a lord.

Angela got really white. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Father! You're disgusting!" She stood with such force, the chair she had been sitting in was knocked over. "Both of you are disgusting with your ways of so-called properness." Angela left the room, with the trio right behind her.

"Neil, go after her."

Kanda whirled around. "You two have done enough damage for today." Kanda growled.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you lowly peasant!"

That did it. Kanda stood up to his full height. The dark energy rolled off of him in thick currents.

"We are from the Black Order. We are to protect your daughter at all costs, even if it means removing her from these grounds. If one of us three detect or believe there's danger, we will do so."

Mr. Marstyn's and Neil's jaws dropped. "The Black Order?"

"Yes."

"How? Why are you bastards here?"

"Your daughter is in danger. There have been reports of Akuma and other affiliates of the Earl hanging around. For all we know, Neil here might be in line with the Earl."

Kanda grabbed Allen's wrist and dragged him out of the dining hall. They found Ashley and Angela rather quickly. The two girls were out in the garden and Angela was pacing restlessly. Ashley was standing a few feet away, arms crossed. Ashley waved when she saw the boys.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kanda looked at Angela.

Angela sighed heavily and sat down. 'I've had three miscarriages. My father wants me to have a child before I get married. At this rate, I never will. I'm fine with that, but he isn't."

Ashley ran a hand through her hair. "Neil is basically raping her."

"He _is_ raping me!" Angela looked like she was about to cry.

Allen crouched down in front of her. "We're going to help you in any way we can."

"Listen, we'll remove you from the premises and take you to Headquarters. only if you wish. We'll get Komui to take care of you and then we'll get to the bottom of this."

Angela looked up at Kanda. "So you are from the Black Order. You're Exorcists. I thought I sensed something odd about you."

Allen and Kanda looked at each other. "Well. I think we have our Accommidator." Allen said.

"Yeah, that's what it looks like. Let's go, then."

Angela stood, grasping Kanda's arm. "You aren't all that scary, you know."

Allen's jaw dropped. No one had ever told Kanda that before. Angela must be one tough woman to be able to tell Kanda such a thing. The four made their way back to the castle, where they were greeted by guards. Mr. Marstyn had called in men to keep Allen and Kanda out of the castle. One look from Kanda and the men backed away, knowing they'd get killed if they didn't do so.

Now all they had to do was get back to HQ. Then get to the bottom of the hell that had sprung up here.

* * *

_Sorry it's a little short. It's an update and that's what matters. _


End file.
